


Nico di Angelo X Reader

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, also I was like 14 when I wrote it so read at your own risk, also trigger warning: there is a suicide attempt right in the prologue, anyway I hope you enjoy nonetheless?, but I had never uploaded it anywhere else so..., i wrote this so long ago I don't know the details myself anymore, nothing graphic really but still, today I wouldn't write this anymore since Nico is canonically gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 01:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11071437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You are a powerful halfblood in mortal danger. Your friend, Nico di Angelo would do anything to help you.Basically: what if Nico did not cross the underworld by himself but with someone else at his side?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I uploaded this a long time ago on deviantArt, so you'll find it there as well.  
> Since I started this fic before HoH came out (see... pretty long time ago) this is a fem!reader insert.  
> Some time ago I rewrote the first two chapters or so but haven't done it for the others so I apologize for bad grammar.

Nico di Angelo x Reader  
Prologue y/n: Your name h/l: hair length h/c: hair colour e/c: eye colour  
You are in the same age as Nico and your eyes are your colour, but with golden spots.

Your perspective:  
You were standing at the edge of the roof.  
It was high up here, very high. But that didn't mattered. Nothing mattered for you. Swaying on the small edge, you stood there, ready to jump.  
The sky was dark, a storm coming, being announced by clouds coloured in a dark purple. The remaining sunlight that managed to break through appeared to be something between yellow and green. You were balancing on your feet, swinging forward and back. Your h/l h/c hairs and the long white dress you wore were moved by the wind.  
No one would miss you. Like the voice had said. You were ready.

Just a heartbeat before you would have stepped forward you heard a voice behind you: 'y/n!'  
You turned around and saw boy with dark hairs and black clothes, running over the roof to you. 'What are you doing?' He looked into your eyes and saw something he didn't expected.

 

Nicos perspective:

He run to her, shouting as loud as he could. Y/n turned, but she seemed... different. As if she was a completely different person. Nico looked into her eyes and haltered, too shocked by what he saw. Her eyes, her beautiful e/c eyes with those cute golden spots, looked like the earth far below. A dirty brown, cold and numb. y/n was possessed. Possessed by Gaia.  
'Gaia', I shouted angrily. 'Leave y/n's mind!Leave her alone!'  
y/n answered. Only it wasn't her, but someone speaking through her.  
'You're too late.' y/n's voice wasn't the only one speaking. Another one, female as well, but deeper spoke at the same time. 'There is nothing you can do. With her your only chance of defeating me will die.' She laughed.  
Nico shivered. It was a scary, a bizarre laugh. The over layering voices were confusing and he was suddenly aware that anyone who would listen for too long would surely go insane. 'She's a mortal', he responded confused. 'She can't harm you!'  
'So blind, little demigod?' chuckled y/n, no, Gaia.

In that moment something Annabeth had once said shot through his mind: 'A possessed person can be saved by knocking them out. But it only works if they haven't been possessed for too long.'

'You will let her go!' With these words Nico started to extract y/n's lifepower. She became weaker and suddenly he felt Gaia's presence disappeare.

 

Your perspective:  
When you opened your eyes you were standing on top of a roof.  
You noticed that you were wearing a white dress. It was long and flowing, very theatrical although it looked... Greek?  
'What...?' You saw a boy standing next to you. He looked worried, but angry and even scared at the same time. He wore dark clothes and an aviator jacket. You knew him all to well- Nico di Angelo.  
'Everything is OK, y/n.' he said.  
'Nico? What am I doing here? What happened?' you wanted to know. You knew that something was wrong- people didn't just wake up somewhere with no memories of how they got there.  
Taking a step towards your friend you looked at him, waiting for an explanation. You felt how you had started to breathe faster and how you were starting to panic.  
'Nico..?'  
'Don't worry' promised Nico.'I'll bring you somewhere safe.'  
After that your knees turned to rubber and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arrival at CHB and reveal of your parentage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw most of teh chapters are super short

Annabeth' perspective:  
While my ancient Greek lesson it came to an unexpected adjournment. Nico di Angelo, Son of Hades came out of the shadows. He held an aswoon girl in his arms. I gave my pupils a sign to leave. After they were gone I went to Nico. 'Who is that?' I wanted to know. 'That's y/n.' he answered. 'She's a friend of mine.' I was surprised. I didn't know, that Nico had any friends- exspecially not a girl. 'Why do you bring a mortal to the camp?' I asked. 'She was possessed by Gaia. She made that y/n nearly suicide.' He seems worried, more worried <i had ever heard him. 'Gaia told something about she were the once who could defeat her. She adumbrated that y/n isn't a mortal. We have to bring her to the mainhouse. And we'll need a healer.'  'Calm down.'I tried to appease him. 'I'm sure she's OK. I will talk with Chiron.'  
  
Your perspective:  
When you woke up you lied in a comfortable bed. Nico was sitting on a chair next to you. 'Where am I?' you asked. 'You're in Camp Half-Blood' he answered. 'Half-Blood?' you were confused. 'Well, as you know, all greek myths are true. You know also I'm a son of Hades, a half-god.' he started. 'I know', you interrupted him. 'You explained me that when we met the first time.' you interrupted him. He continued: 'There are much more half-gods. The most are living here. This is the once place where they're safe. Here they're learning how to fight against monsters.' But what has that to do with me?' you asked impatient. 'You're a half-god.' You were shocked. 'A half-god? Me? My life is a lot, but definitely not godly. My father disappeared before I was born and my mother gave me to an orphanage when I was a few days old!' 'That's typical' said Nico sadly. I spend the last 70 years in a magical hotel.' '70 years?!' 'Bi...- I thought it were just a few days.'  
'You was inquisitively who Bi... was, but you didn't asked, because a big guy with blue skin and eyes all over his body came in. 'That's Argus' introduced Nico him. 'The guard of Io?' you asked. Argus smiled and nodded. 'Come on, y/n.' said Nico. 'I'll show yoou the Camp, and we have to talk with Chiron.'  
The Camp was just great. Fight lessons, war games... it didn't end. Finally you arrived at a centaur- half man, half horse. 'Hello, Chiron.' said Nico. 'Good Day, Nico' he answered. 'And that's y/n? Annabeth told me about her' 'Yes, that's her. She isn't claimed yet.' 'Hello' you said.'If you're the Chiron from the myths, shouldn't you be dead?' Chiron smiled at you.'I'm not often asked that. The last time- Well, that was a few years ago. But the answer is: I can't. The gods accepted my wish to be forever a teacher for heros.'  
A conch horn resounded. 'Dinertime. Nico explained.  
You sat with the Hermescabin. Before everyone started to eat, Chiron knocked with a hoof on the ground. 'We have a new member.' he said. 'y/n, come here, please.' You stand up and walked to him. 'That's y/n. She isn't claimed yet.' Chiron stopped. You looked around. Everyone was looking on something above your head. You looked up. There was a glowing hologram. A purple scythe was floating above you. Everything was quiet. 'Welcome to the Camp.' said Chiron into the silence. 'y/n, daughter of Kronos, the master of time.'


End file.
